


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十六章 月露花

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十六章 月露花

森林深处，德鲁伊族长看着湖泊，他们的心脏，心不由得叹了口气。这是，一个年轻人站在他身边。

“你回来了，萨拉查，有什么发现？” 此时的萨拉查斯莱特林，脱去了平时伪装用的黑袍，身着绿色的长袍，上面还用银线绣着复杂的花纹，看来他在德鲁伊一族地位不低。

“我说我的发现，你们会听吗？” 萨拉查说

“这么多年了，你脾气还是和以前一样啊。你尽管说你的就是了。“ 族长慈祥的说

“我觉得你们应该马上走，我来断后。教会那帮废物已经在这座森林外面铺下了天罗地网，这个我一个人可以搞定，如果你们在这的话反而会碍手碍脚。而且，我总感觉我这一趟碰见的巧合的事有点多。“ 萨拉查说

“巧合？愿意说说吗？” 族长问

“你知道默默然是什么吧。在外面有一个专门养这种孩子的人，叫阿比盖尔，她是我们族里多年前逃走的一个哑炮，在一个麻瓜的贫民区养了很多这样的孩子。我一开始也没当回事，想要魔法的哑炮也不仅仅只有她一个，但是后来我发现她的那些小家伙中，似乎蕴藏着巨大的能量。” 

“然后呢？”族长问。“然后，我本来想去正式的拜访一下那个女人的，但是出现了意外，等我去的时候，她已经死了，那群小家伙也被教会抓走了。” 萨拉查说。

“我相信人不是你杀的，你如果动手的话是不会留下痕迹的。然后你应该去教会那边把小家伙们接出来了吧。” 族长说

“有人比我做的更快，先一步放走了孩子们。我跟了他们一段时间，在一片森林里，我终于跟上了他们。那个时候教会的那帮走狗也来了，我本来想收拾了他们带孩子们回来的，却没想到这个时候有一个小姑娘自爆了，那群孩子一个都没活下来。” 萨拉查说

“唉，可怜啊。愿神保佑她早日安息。”族长说 “我后来检查尸体的时候，发现他们身上有教会的痕迹，更重要的是，那个小姑娘曾经和这股强大的能量接触过，这股力量还没消失。” 萨拉查说

“怎么？难道不是默默然吗？ “族长问。”我之前也一直以为是默默然，但并不是，那些孩子中有一个活了下来，并且在教会手中，那个孩子据我推测应该是个宿主。” “宿主，难道他是？恶灵？” 族长惊恐地说。

“不敢肯定，我后来去调查，结果发现有人给我下了一个套，调虎离山，我就赶紧回来了。” 

“好，回来的好，你的情报很有价值，先下去吧。你回来的也巧，今天可是庆典呢！你去准备准备吧！也陪陪奥娜，她很想你。“ 族长提到女儿的时候，脸上不由的面露微笑，神情都变得温柔了起来。

“好。”说完，萨拉查就离开了。族长见萨拉查离开后，也慢慢收起了笑容，阿比盖尔，几年前的红发女孩，那个哑炮，居然跟这件事有这么大的关系，看来当初要不心软就好了。以及，萨拉查所提起的恶灵总感觉有点问题，至于萨拉查本人肯定也是保留了一些，这个孩子的性格他太了解了。只是，这一次，他也不知道能不能保护族人逃过这一劫。

等萨拉查出去的时候，克里奥娜和小蛇海尔波玩的正欢。“好啦好啦，别这样，姐姐真的什么都没有啦！别撒娇了啊～乖。” 海尔波看看克里奥娜手上真的没有吃的后，仍然不死心，缠在她的手臂上开始舔。“ 

“哈哈～别这样，好痒啊～，唉， 你看，你主人出来了。萨拉查～” 克里奥娜一蹦一跳的跑到了萨拉查身边，小蛇一见到主人立马绕在了主人的手腕，一点一点爬到肩上，但是一双眼睛还是骨碌骨碌的看着克里奥娜。

“都谈完了？族长有没有说什么？” 克里奥娜对萨拉查说

“左不过是暂且考虑之类的，你也不是不知道族长的性子。” 萨拉查说。

“嗯，听起来像他的回答。对了，今天晚上是祭典，你会来吧。” 克里奥娜问萨拉查

“嗯....“ ”来嘛来嘛，祭典可好玩了！而且啊！我现在可是大祭司了呢！你看我厉不厉害！“ 说着，克里奥娜转了几个圈，一席绿裙煞是好看。

“很厉害。” 萨拉查不知道说些什么，几年不见，那个天天黏在他身边的小姑娘已经长这么大了，记得以前他在族里没人喜欢，只有克里奥娜常常和他说话。对了，他的魔药很多还是克里奥娜教的。

“没有你厉害！萨拉查最厉害了！我有个东西要给你看。” 克里奥娜一边说，一边拉着萨拉查的手走。

“你不说祭典要开始了吗？” 萨拉查问

“离祭典开始还有好几个小时呢，来，跟我去一个地方！说好了！不许用摄魂取念！” “好！”


End file.
